


Nordkapp

by Silvar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (a little melancholic), (mention of) Tent Sex, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Engagement, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluffy Ending, Holding Hands, Implied childhood trauma, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Midnight Sun, Motorcycles Suit, Non-Explicit Declarations Of Love, Norway (Country), POV Yuri Plisetsky, Road Trips, Short-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, Wedding Rings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvar/pseuds/Silvar
Summary: Era inutile mentire agli altri, ed era inutile mentire a sé stesso. Quel kazako e quei suoi occhi scuri gli facevano girare la testa. Se ne rendeva conto anche adesso, mentre lo raggiungeva accanto alla sua Harley per scoccargli un veloce bacio a stampo sulle labbra tagliate dal vento. Profumava ancora dell’odore di legna bruciata, unito a un lieve pizzicore salino. Il sale si era appiccicato alla pelle e ai capelli di entrambi.Era innamorato perso.





	Nordkapp

  


➹

 

Le due ruote della Harley Davidson di Otabek Altin avevano già mangiato chilometri e chilometri di strada atlantica.  
Da Mosca erano corsi fino a Copenaghen solo per la voglia matta di percorrere tutta quanta la costa norvegese, da Stavanger fino all’estremo Nord, senza _andarsi a impantanare nei boschi paludosi di quei fanatici di babbo natale_ , come aveva detto Yuri, strappando a Otabek una risatina.  
Perciò, niente taiga finlandese. Niente lunghe traversate tra i boschi, niente regione dei laghi. Avrebbero viaggiato con il vento salmastro tra i capelli, con il Mar di Norvegia che rombava e frizzava accanto a loro, e che li avrebbe accompagnati per quasi tutto il lungo viaggio verso Nord.  
Così dalla Danimarca attraverso il ponte di Øresund avevano mordicchiato un pezzetto di Svezia, e poi finalmente erano approdati sul suolo norvegese e avevano intrapreso la strada costiera, lasciandosi alle spalle un giorno dopo l’altro Bergen, Alesund, Kristiansund, Trondheim, e poi via oltre il Circolo Polare Artico Narvik, le Isole Lofoten e Vesterålen, Tromsø.  
Si erano lasciati alle spalle intere palette di colori, il blu profondo del mare, il bianco dei ghiacciai, il rosso e il giallo e il viola della tundra. Si erano lasciati alle spalle i violenti straumen, gli incontri notturni con le alci, i profondi fiordi che tagliavano la costa.  
Ora puntavano solo il Nord, e più salivano più tempo il sole rimaneva lì con loro.

Yuri si ancorò vigorosamente al giubbotto in pelle del suo ragazzo, gli affondò le dita nei fianchi reclamando la sua attenzione.  
«Che c’è?» gli chiese Otabek, decelerando un po’ e alzando di molto il tono di voce per sovrastare il rombo del motore, il rumore del vento, e le barriere del casco integrale che entrambi indossavano.  
«Fermati».  
«Perché? Va tutto bene?»  
Yuri sbuffò. Ormai erano passate quattro ore dalla loro ultima pausa sul Lyngenfjord, dove avevano mangiato pane al sesamo e salmone arrostito sulla griglia. Non ne poteva più di salmone, gli faceva male il sedere, doveva andare in bagno e cos’altro… ah già, aveva un ragazzo parecchio duro di comprendonio.  
«Vuoi che te la faccia qui?» gli urlò all’orecchio.  
«Per l’amor di dio no!»  
Yuri si trattenne dal mettersi a ridere a crepapelle. Se c’era una cosa che aveva imparato fin da subito di Otabek Altin era che minacciare la sua Harley era un ottimo modo per ottenere all’istante ciò che voleva.  
Otabek si fermò immediatamente a lato della strada, scendendo dalla carreggiata asfaltata e piazzando la moto in uno slargo ghiaiato al limitare della grande distesa di muschi, licheni, bassi arbusti, massi solitari, impaludamenti ghiacciati ed erbe lunghe spazzate dal vento. La grande tundra artica.  
Yuri scese dalla moto senza nessuna fretta. Si sfilò il casco e si ravvivò i capelli biondissimi, passandoci le dita in mezzo e frizionandoli. Si guardò intorno, riempiendosi gli occhi dei colori brillanti di quella pianura ghiacciata.  
«Cristo, non sono abituato a questa luce», disse, mentre barcollava tutto anchilosato verso un masso a pochi metri di distanza e si slacciava del necessario la tuta da moto. Una bellissima (e costosissima) Dainese rossa e bianca che Otabek gli aveva regalato per il loro anniversario, con guanti casco e stivali annessi.  
Erano le dieci di sera e il sole era ancora lì, sospeso nel cielo, ad illuminare loro la via con i suoi raggi freddi e malaticci.  
Anche Otabek si sfilò il casco, per far prendere un po' aria al cervello. Tuttavia rimase in sella, volgendo lo sguardo verso settentrione, verso i chilometri d’asfalto che ancora li separavano dall’isola di Capo Nord.  
«Quanto manca? Ormai è un sacco che abbiamo passato il Circolo Polare Artico».  
«Un’altra mezza giornata di viaggio. Amore, mi dai il cambio per il prossimo tratto? Sono stanco morto», disse Otabek, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e stiracchiando le braccia verso l’alto.  
Yuri annuì, sfoggiando un sorrisetto compiaciuto all’idea di mettere le mani sul manubrio della sua adorata figlioletta.  
L’anno prima aveva preso la patente da moto proprio in previsione di quel lungo viaggio verso nord che ormai da anni sognavano e pianificavano assieme.  
Quando Yuri aveva annunciato a Yakov Feltsman che quell’estate sarebbe sparito per un mese dalla circolazione, il pover’uomo non l’aveva presa molto bene. Non tanto per la questione del _ma perché proprio quel kazako?_ , che ormai era diventata un ritornello stantio che tutti quanti sapevano a memoria. Otabek Altin guidava una moto di grossa cilindrata, suonava nelle discoteche e aveva un piercing sull’orecchio destro, perciò Yakov era convinto che facesse gare clandestine, che frequentasse abitualmente i night club e che facesse abuso di droghe.  
Ma ormai aveva accettato la cosa diversi anni fa, con un lungo sospiro di rassegnazione. E con il passare degli anni quel sospiro si era tramutato in un sorriso, magro scarno e tiratissimo, ma pur sempre un sorriso, quando prima delle gare li vedeva motivarsi a vicenda, quando dopo le gare li vedeva stretti in un abbraccio sudato, o scambiarsi un veloce bacio a fior di labbra quando erano al sicuro dalle telecamere.  
E pian piano si era pure convinto del fatto che _quel kazako_ in fondo fosse un bravo ragazzo, perché per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo doveva ammettere che Yuri Plisetsky fosse sinceramente e genuinamente felice. Era sotto gli occhi di tutti. Era evidente per Lilia, per Mila, per Victor. E anche Yakov, che lo conosceva da più tempo di tutti, dovette ammettere di non aver mai visto Yuri così felice, nemmeno quand’era bambino.  
Quindi non era _quel kazako_ il problema. Il problema era che _una bravata del genere_ (valeva a dire percorrere più di cinquemila chilometri in moto da Mosca fino a Capo Nord), che avrebbe portato via ad entrambi quasi un mese di tempo preziosissimo prima dell’inizio della stagione competitiva, andava fatta dopo i trent’anni (a suo dire), quando ormai la carriera di un pattinatore era agli sgoccioli, se non già conclusa.  
_Aspetta solo qualche anno_ , aveva cercato di farlo ragionare, _che cosa vi costa aspettare qualche anno?_  
Ma Yuri non avrebbe aspettato qualche anno. Non aveva prestato ascolto a Yakov così come non gli avrebbe prestato ascolto nove anni prima (forse, in fondo, non era mai del tutto guarito dall'adolescenza).  
A quindici anni non avrebbe mai pensato di poter desiderare qualcosa che esulasse dal perimetro dello stadio del ghiaccio. A quindici anni il pattinaggio era la sua vita, era _tutta quanta_ la sua vita. E la sua vita a quei tempi era semplice: vincere medaglie su medaglie, possibilmente di colore giallo, dalla Rostelecom Cup fino al traguardo finale dei Mondiali.  
Ma poi era arrivato quel guastafeste di Otabek Altin, ma poi aveva vinto sette ori tra Mondiali e Grand Prix, ma poi era arrivato a spegnere ventiquattro candeline, e gli obiettivi della sua vita non erano più stati così semplici.  
Era inutile mentire agli altri, ed era inutile mentire a sé stesso. Quel kazako e quei suoi occhi scuri gli facevano girare la testa. Se ne rendeva conto anche adesso, mentre lo raggiungeva accanto alla sua Harley per scoccargli un veloce bacio a stampo sulle labbra tagliate dal vento. Profumava ancora dell’odore di legna bruciata, unito a un lieve pizzicore salino. Il sale si era appiccicato alla pelle e ai capelli di entrambi.  
Era innamorato perso.  
Aveva ventiquattro anni ed era ancora nel pieno della sua carriera, ma quell’estate aveva sentito il bisogno di voltarsi indietro, e capire a cosa li avevano portati, quei nove anni insieme.  
_Cazzo, fortuna che non era nato donna perché a quel punto sarebbe stato capace di fare qualche guaio, tipo bucare tutti i preservativi…_  
Era come se improvvisamente sentisse il bisogno di… come di sposarsi, di costruire un nido, di solidificare quel rapporto.

_Ma per l’amor del cielo, niente cerimonie, niente ricevimenti in un castello o in riva al mare, niente musica, niente balli, niente fottutissimi anelli, niente regali e niente invitati. Solo io, te, abbracciati al globo di metallo che segna il punto più a Nord di Europa, col il Sole di Mezzanotte alle nostre spalle che sfiora il mare per poi tornarsene alto nel cielo, senza tramontare._

«Piantiamo la tenda qui e scopiamo tutta la notte», gli mugolò Yuri all’orecchio, soffiandogli una serie di baci a fior di labbra, che il kazako ricambiò molto volentieri. «Tanto so già che questa cazzo di luce non mi farà chiudere occhio».  
«Riesci sempre a dissacrare ogni cosa, tu», rise Otabek, afferrandolo per la vita con un braccio e stringendolo a sé. Lo baciò più profondamente, prendendo un bel respiro, aprendo di più la bocca e intrecciando per alcuni istanti le loro lingue, per poi mordicchiargli il labbro inferiore.  
«E va bene», acconsentì infine, scendendo finalmente dalla moto, anche lui a gambe larghe per via dei muscoli intorpiditi e della tuta che gli costringeva i movimenti. «Ma allontaniamoci dalla strada».  
Yuri allargò le braccia, volgendo lo sguardo prima verso nord e poi verso sud, e com’era da prevedere non vide nessuno all’orizzonte.  
«Ma se non passa mai nessuno… siamo nel bel mezzo del nulla, Beka».  
«Su, tieni questo e muovi il culo», gli disse Otabek, ignorando deliberatamente quell’obiezione e smollandogli tra le braccia il borsone della northface con dentro la tenda, i saccapeli, i vestiti di ricambio, il fornellino e le stoviglie da campeggio.  
«Il culo mi fa già abbastanza male per colpa della tua stupida moto».  
Otabek sorrise tra sé e sé, mentre lo precedeva facendosi strada tra i sassi a volte coperti da uno spesso strato di muschio coloratissimo, facendo attenzione a non inciampare.  
«Oh poverino. Vorrà dire che stasera montiamo la tenda, la copriamo con una coperta per schermare la luce, e poi...»  
Arrestò un momento il suo cammino e per poco Yuri non andò a sbattere contro la sua schiena, tanto lo seguiva a corta distanza.  
Otabek gli scoccò un bacio sul naso. «E poi si dorme», disse, infine.  
«Col cazzo», bofonchiò il russo, issandosi meglio il borsone in spalla e trattenendosi a stento dal rifilare un calcio nel sedere a quell’idiota del suo ragazzo, quando questi gli diede nuovamente le spalle per rimettersi in cammino alla volta di un piccolo specchio d’acqua che brillava incastonato nel muschio della tundra, carezzato dalla luce di quell’eterno tramonto.  
«Domani sveglia alle cinque, Altin».  
«Va bene tesoro».  
«Tesoro un cazzo. Ogni volta devo litigare per farti alzare dal letto».  
«Stavolta no, promesso».  
«Le cinque non sono le cinque del pomeriggio, eh. Niente orari da dj».  
Otabek sospirò.  
«Ricevuto generale Plisetsky».  
_Cazzo, il soldato non solo lo aveva raggiunto in altezza, ma era pure salito di grado_.  
«Domani voglio essere a Capo Nord».  
«Hm-hm».  
«Se non ti alzi ti rubo la moto e vado da solo».  
Otabek iniziò a pensare seriamente di dormire con le chiavi della sua amatissima Harley legate al collo.

 

➹

 

Passato Hammerfest, gli ultimi chilometri erano volati via assieme al vento dell’oceano.  
In nemmeno tre ore erano arrivati a Honningsvåg, 70° e 59’ di latitudine Nord, e a quel punto solamente un’ora li separava dalla fine del loro viaggio. Più a nord di così era impossibile andare.  
Nell’ultimo tratto di traghetto, avevano avvistato una medusa dal cappello enorme e dai tentacoli mostruosamente lunghi che fluttuava nelle acque gelide dell’oceano. Yuri l’aveva indicata, eccitato come un bambino, e si era sporto tanto dalla balaustra che a un certo punto a Otabek era venuto istintivo afferrarlo per la vita, per paura che cadesse in acqua.  
Poi avevano incontrato un branco di renne, avevano toccato loro le corna e si erano stupiti nel scoprirle ricoperte di uno strato di peluria. A quel punto, a Yuri era sovvenuta una domanda molto filosofica.  
«Secondo te le renne sono buone da mangiare?»  
Otabek gli aveva suggerito di andarlo a chiedere al pastore lappone, visto che praticamente la loro dieta si basava su quello.  
«Se mangiano solo renne cosa glielo chiedo a fare? Mi dirà sicuramente di sì».  
«Glielo devo andare a chiedere io?»  
A quella proposta gli occhi di Yuri si misero a brillare. Sicuramente Otabek si stava sbagliando, ma gli sembrò di scorgere un'inquietante luce famelica nel suo sguardo.  
«Sì vai vai. Chiedigli tutte le ricette. Prendi appunti», disse tutto entusiasta, spintonandolo sulla schiena e dirigendolo verso l'ignaro pastore. «Sono stufo e arcistufo di mangiare salmone e merluzzo».  
Alla fine la chiacchierata con il pastore si era risolta in una serie di gesti inconsulti, e a un certo punto il poveretto aveva persino capito che Otabek gli stesse chiedendo il permesso di macellare e arrostire una delle sue renne seduta stante.  
Il kazako a quel punto si era arreso, ed era dovuto tornare dal suo ragazzo a mani vuote. E manco a dirlo lui gli aveva istantaneamente messo il broncio.

Ma ora era tutto alle loro spalle. Ora erano lì, appesi ai piedi di quel globo di metallo, in cima a quel promontorio altissimo che si gettava a capofitto sull’Oceano Atlantico.  
Erano le undici e mezza di sera dell’undici luglio, e loro due, lì, assieme a una folla di turisti, attendevano.  
Qualcuno brindava con delle bottiglie di birra, qualcun altro scattava dei veri e propri servizi fotografici, qualcun altro ancora si baciava e si abbracciava teneramente, e c’era anche chi era impegnato a tenere a bada i marmocchi, che non si arrampicassero sulla recinzione e precipitassero giù dalla scogliera.  
Ma tutti, tutti quanti guardavano quel sole freddo che aveva usurpato la luna.  
E Yuri era semplicemente felice e in pace con sé stesso. Lui e Otabek aggrappati a quell’emisfero di ferro, non si guardavano neppure, entrambi guardavano il sole e la luce del sole che toccava il mare, entrambi guardavano verso nord, e si tenevano per mano.

Ma a un certo punto, quel momento di pace assoluta venne rovinato da un gesto inaspettato di Otabek. Sciolse l’intreccio delle loro dita, come se improvvisamente quel contatto lo mettesse a disagio.  
Yuri lo guardò spaesato, mentre lui trafficava nelle tasche del suo giubbotto. Sembrava nervoso.  
«Yura...» disse, e la voce gli uscì quasi un sussurro insicuro. Non era da lui.  
Il vento soffiava forte e gelido, ma qualcosa diceva a Yuri che quel lieve rossore che era comparso sulle guance di Otabek non era dovuto al freddo.  
«Sai Yura, arriva un momento nella vita in cui non puoi più pensare solo a spingere sempre più in alto», disse, lo sguardo rivolto verso l’orizzonte. Non lo stava guardando negli occhi, e per Yuri non era un buon segno.  
«Arriva quel momento in cui occorre guardarsi indietro, a quello che si è costruito e si è ottenuto finora, a quello che...»  
«Un momento. Questo discorso te lo sei preparato».  
Otabek si rabbuiò, irritato da quell’interruzione così precoce. Ma probabilmente se lo aspettava.  
«Sì, te lo sei preparato. Mi stai mollando?»  
Yuri avrebbe voluto tenere la voce ferma, lo avrebbe voluto con tutte le sue forze, ma tutte le sue forze non erano sufficienti ad impedire alle sue labbra di tremare, mentre pronunciavano quelle parole che di fatto erano l’incarnazione dei suoi peggiori incubi.

_No, non mi abbandonate, non di nuovo, ti prego, ti prego... che cosa ti ho fatto?_

Questa volta, Otabek non riuscì a mantenere la sua consueta compostezza.  
«Cosa?! Ma no, che cazzo vai a pensare! Anzi, io...»  
Tuffò di nuovo la mano destra nella tasca del giubbotto, sotto lo sguardo attento e tuttavia sempre più confuso di Yuri.  
Finché non ne tirò fuori un sacchettino di velina bianca, come quelli che solitamente si usano per confezionare i confetti. Gli occhi svelti di Yuri notarono uno scintillio al suo interno, e le sue orecchie captarono un tintinnio metallico che venne subito trasportato via dal vento.  
«Cazzo...» si lasciò sfuggire, mentre Otabek allentava i laccetti che lo tenevano chiuso.  
«Cazzo cazzo cazzo...» continuò a ripetere, incapace ormai di trattenersi, quando vide due anelli d’oro scivolare sul palmo di Otabek.  
Fu allora che Otabek si decise a guardarlo in faccia, per assaporare la sua reazione, e vide solo due occhi verdissimi lucidi della luce del Sole di Mezzanotte che fissavano quei due piccoli preziosi, le mani chiuse a coppa sul naso e il respiro che molto probabilmente gli si era fermato.  
Come dargli torto, nemmeno Otabek si ricordava più quand’era l’ultima volta che aveva respirato. Temeva di essere rimasto in apnea da quando aveva intrapreso quel traballante discorso che, com’era prevedibile, Yuri gli aveva troncato sul nascere. Faceva davvero schifo con le parole.  
Yuri prese un anello, quello con inciso il suo nome, quello che d'ora in poi avrebbe visto scintillare sull'anulare di Otabek, e lo osservò da vicino. Le mani gli tremavano e per poco non gli cadde per terra.  
_Yuri – Nordkapp 07.2024_  
«Ci manca il giorno!» esclamò, tirando su con il naso e osservando l’anello controluce, con un occhio aperto e l’altro chiuso.  
«Eh già», ridacchiò Otabek, strofinando affettuosamente il naso contro la sua guancia. Le sue ciocche di capelli gli andavano nelle narici e gli facevano il solletico. «Non ero sicuro che saremmo arrivati oggi. Quando torniamo a casa lo facciamo incidere». Si spostò verso le sue labbra e gli diede un bacio leggero, cercando di farsi strada tra i capelli che gli andavano in mille direzioni, frustrati dalle raffiche di vento. Era così tanto bello che faceva quasi male agli occhi guardarlo.  
A quel punto Yuri non poté più trattenere tutta quella gioia dentro di sé, o sarebbe scoppiato, sarebbe davvero scoppiato.  
Allacciò le braccia attorno alle spalle di Otabek e lo strinse, lo strinse forte in un abbraccio come non ne aveva mai dati in vita sua, di così forti, di così intensi.  
_Avevo detto niente fottutissimi anelli_.  
Ma in fondo era perfetto così.

«È mezzanotte, e il sole scende fino a sfiorare la linea del mare, poi torna a salire», gli sussurrò Otabek, appoggiando la testa contro la sua.  
«È una cosa che non ho mai visto in tutta la mia vita», mormorò Yuri contro il suo orecchio.  


 

 

 


End file.
